<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My boss is a dick! by Pink_machines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621271">My boss is a dick!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_machines/pseuds/Pink_machines'>Pink_machines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_machines/pseuds/Pink_machines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kylo Ren’s assistant and he is a really shitty boss. But unfortunately he’s also really frustratingly hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, kylo / reader, kylo ren/ fem reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic I wrote then completely forgot about so please enjoy this relic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole galaxy was terrified of kylo ren. He and his knights had laid waste to Planet after planet leaving destruction in their wake. But I’ve seen the truth. <br/>Kylo ren is a weirdly intense spoiled asshole. Once I’d seen him, a grown ass man,throw a bitch fit over his coffee being cold he lost his threatening aura. I work on the ship he calls home as a low level officer. I’ve been assigned to “handle” the prince of darkness himself. This means doing his laundry bringing him brekfast and enduring tantrum after drama queen tantrum. I know he’s a dangerous ruthless man highly trained to remove limbs from bodies but something about him yelling at me at 6am about how he couldn’t find his favourite cape makes me crave death rather than fear it.<br/>My day started as normal alarm wailing at 5:30 am. Kylo likes to wake up early number one of his 2000 annoying traits. I go to the canteen and retrieve his lordships breakfast. The cook gives me a look of pity as he hands over the tray. Kylo’s assistants don’t usually last that long and he knows I’m a few weeks time I’ll probably be long gone and replaced by some other unlucky lacky. I walk as fast as I can without spilling his coffee and reach the door to his quarters. The door is decorated with lots of singe marks from kylo’s most recent temper tantrum. He forgot his own door code and instead of just asking like a normal human being he decided a bitch fit would be more productive. I press the intercom and muster my “professional” voice “commander ren I have your brekfast, may I come in?” I say cheerily.  <br/>He doesn’t answer but the door slides open and I step into the room. For a total head case he’s surprisingly tidy. his black walled room is only sparsely populated with personal items, most of them are trophies he took from battles or old sith relics. I’m not allowed to touch any of them. <br/>I set the tray on his desk, he’s nowhere in sight but I can hear the shower running so I turn to leave not really wanting to converse with him while he’s naked. Just as I reach the door he calls from the bathroom “I didn’t dismiss you.” <br/>I stop and quietly curse his dumb force powers that make your life so irritating. I stand and wait for him for a good 5 minuets irritation growing with every second. He steps out of the bathroom, hair wet wearing just his silly tight trousers and those heavy boots I dread the sound of. I hate to admit that he is quite handsome. Pretty brown eyes, silky dark curls that fall into broad shoulders. I hate how attracted I am to him but I tell myself to just wait for him to start talking and it will pass. <br/>“I want you to take this to hux” he grumbles handing me a data pad loaded with battle plans and troop formations. I smile sweetly and ask “anything else I can do for you commander?” Internally cringing at how syrupy my voice sounds. “Yes pick up my clothes from the cleaner,  fix the keypad on the door and have dinner ready by 7.” He says in a monotone voice, no please no thank you just demands. <br/>“Will that be all sir?” I ask tentatively not wanting to set him off by leaving or overstaying. He doesn’t answer just shoos me away with a wave of his hand not even turning to look at me.<br/>I leave the room quietly seething a little less than usual, But still enough to need to return to my room to scream into a pillow. <br/>My day wears on painfully slowly as I do his lordships busy work. Retrieving his clothes from the poor droids that have to scrub out the bloodstains and wrangling a maintenance engineer to replace his keypad for the 27th time. When that’s done I continued with doing the paperwork he flatly refuses to do. I check the time 6:45 probably time to go to the kitchen and retrieve dinner for lord grumpy pants. I stand stretching my sore back. Carrying kylo’s stuff around then slouching over a desk all day hasn’t been wonderful for my body. <br/>I shuffle through the Star destroyer’s identical grey hallways to the kitchens. The cook ,who is always surprised to see me alive, greets me with a warm smile. <br/>“After the mood I saw him in earlier I wasn’t sure you’d make it kid.” He says with a mixture of Humor and concern. “What got his panties in a bunch this time?” I say rolling my eyes. The cook chuckled then grew serious “you know they say he can see into peoples minds? You might not wanna be saying stuff like that, Even if he ain’t around.”  I’d hear those rumours too. I’ve seen him do some crazy shit with his Jedi voodoo but mind reading sounded far fetched. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I say as I lift the tray off the countertop. <br/>I hope that the rumours about commander Ren’s mind reading were just chatter because my thoughts when I’m around him are a mix of me loathing and cursing him and me thirsting after him. I shake off those thoughts off, if he could hear what I was thinking he would’ve broken my neck with his bare hands by now. I arrive at his door at 6:57 three minutes early. I shift the tray into one hand and press the intercom on the new panel. “Commander ren I have your dinner as requested.” No answer. I wait for a while, he’s probably just being difficult and not answering Becase I’m three whole minuets early. Then I hear shuffling, a thud and some loud cursing coming from inside the room. I wait for an answer and hear more shuffling and what sounds like a belt buckle clinking. What the hell was he doing in there? Finally the door slid open to reveal a sweaty disheveled kylo. His hair was a mess, his shirt was on backward and his belt was undone. <br/>“Put it on the desk and get out” he barks at me and I scurry right comply. There’s nobody else in the room .his  datapad is laying facedown on his bed. The sheets were crumpled like he’s been laying down. I set his food down and turn to leave only to almost smack into his chest. He’s right in front of me and is fixing me with a very weird intense stare. <br/>“Will that be all sir?” I ask cursing how small and terrified my voice sounds as he towers over me. He nods and I leave quickly. I can feel his eyes on me as I leave the room right until the door slides shut. <br/>I walk quickly to my quarters sitting on my bed to stare and unpack what I’d just seen. It took a moment to realise but I’m pretty sure I just walked in on my commander getting off.<br/> That realisation was strangely comforting. He is just a young guy hiding in his bedroom jerking off ,to whatever standard issue pornos the first order had afforded their senior officers. I couldn’t help but let my mind wander. What was he watching? What kind of weird shit was he into? He’s a man known for his love of choking people maybe he’s into that? I pulled myself out of my daze and hauled myself off the bed. I opened the door to my room and shuffled down the shiny grey corridors to the canteen to grab dinner. I sat in the corner with a few unmasked stormtroopers I’d become friendly with. I listened to their mindless chatter and zoned out thinking about commander Ren. His tousled hair, that toned muscular chest is seen this morning. God what’s wrong with me the man is a violent dick why the hell am I suddenly crushing on him. </p><p>After hopping in the shower I settled into my teeny bunk in my little room and tried to drift off to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes  images of my irritatingly handsome boss swam behind my eyelids. I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamt of his big hands on my hips and those soft lips on my neck. <br/>I woke up the next morning cranky and horny. The torturous dreams of kylo in various states of undress still swimming in my head. “I need to get it together and just get on with my work” I say to myself willing the horny thoughts away. I drag myself out of bed and dress for the day. Today I feel the urge to look nice and I tell myself that it’s for me not kylo. I opt for a pencil skirt that came to just above my knee and hugged my curves instead of the usual uniform trousers. I examine myself in the mirror wondering if he will even notice the choice. I check my office for messages and pick up brekfast for lord grumpy pants then head toward his room. Pressing the intercom I say in my usual cheery voice “good morning commander, I have your brekfast and a messsege from general hux.” The com crackles and the door slides open. I expect to see kylo up and around but he’s still laying in bed half asleep. “Put it on the desk” he grumbles. This isn’t normal for him he’s usually out of bed and ready to be a pain in my ass by this time. I check the clock to make sure I’m not early. It reads 6:15 the same time I always come in.  This may be a bad idea but I ask tentatively “are you feeling alright sir?” Maybe dreams kept him up too. <br/>He grumbles and sits up letting the cover fall and pool at his waist. Of course he sleeps naked of course. I avert my eyes and try not to think about climbing to into bed with him. <br/>“Coffee” he grumbles clearly extra cranky. I pass him his cup of black coffee and he throws it back like water. I’m trying desperately not to let my eyes linger but it’s pretty hard, he looks almost cute with his bed hair. He must of caught me looking. “What are you staring at girl?” He asks curtly and I jump from my horny daze. “Nothing at all sir, I left the messege on the desk. Is there anything else I can do for you?” He pauses then says <br/>“Read it out I can’t be bothered to read that morons horrible handwriting.” <br/>I grab the note and read “supreme leader Snoke has requested you meet with the manufacture of our tie fighters in canto Bight.  I have sent the details to your data pad for you to study on the journey. You leave for cantonica this evening at 1900. <br/>Regards <br/>General Armatage Hux.” <br/>Ren sighs heavily and says in a sleepy grouchy tone “be ready to leave this evening,hangar 3, dismissed.” I nod and turn to leave when he calls after me “y/n...from now on wear that skirt I like it better.” I blush a little bit and manage to get a “yes sir” out before I scamper out the door. He noticed and he liked. <br/>I go to my office and try to work but the butterflies having a rave in my stomach are very destractimg. Cantonica  is the other side of the quadrant it’s going to take a while to get there meaning I will be alone with commander ren in a tiny shuttle. That could be great or terrible I’m not sure witch yet. Also canto bight was a fancy town with beautiful casinos and a massive shopping district. I’ve always wanted to go but never gotten the chance. Though I doubt I’ll be allowed to see the massive artificial ocean or sip froofy cocktails in a fancy bar. This was a business trip and you can bet lord cranky can suck the fun out of it. Even so it is nice to fantasise about kylo spoiling me and seeing the sights. <br/>The time to leave drew closer so I grabbed a sandwich for dinner and went to pack the things I’d need. Looking at myself in the mirror I adjust the tight fitting skirt when suddenly a terrible idea occurred to me. I have a spare skirt I keep just for emergencies because it’s a little small and doesn’t fit the uniform requirements on skirt length. I slip into it and it falls only to my mid thigh. Maybe kylo will be less of a nightmare if he has something to keep him occupied. I stand in the mirror checking myself out. I look good. Hair pulled up into a neat twist just under the rim of my cap. Just a touch of makeup and the slutty version of my smart officers  uniform. I slip out of my day to day pumps and put on my nicer heeled shoes to complete my look. I’m still not sure what I want to accomplish with this outfit but it’s going to be fun to see kylo’s reaction. I finish packing and leave my quarters heading down the hallway to hangar 3. <br/>As my heels click on the polished floor I Star to notice the odd storm troopers head turn my way as I walk by. Emboldened by the attention I walk a little taller as I enter the hangar. Waiting by a black upsilon class shuttle is the grumpy dark lord himself. He’s wearing his usual black on black ensemble I’m used to but with the edition of the mask. I don’t often see him with it on as I mainly encounter him in his quarters. It creeps the hell out of me. I greet him “good evening commander Ren. Are we ready to depart?” He doesn’t answer for a moment. I can’t see his eyes but I know they’re raking over my body taking in my tiny skirt and shiny black heels. He finally says in a modulated voice “we’re already late” and turns away from me abruptly. He informs the pilot were ready to depart and the bay doors slowly close. I sit on one of the padded bench seats and he takes the seat across the cabin from me. I feel his eyes on me, assessing and scrutinising every detail. To start with I secretly revel in the attention, pretending to be absorbed in the notes from his datapad . But after a while his heavy scrutiny begins to make me uncomfortable. Have I just made a terrible horrible mistake encouraging his attention? I shift nervously and ask “would you like to take a look at the notes general hux has sent us?” Offering the datapad to him he wordlessly accepts and begins to study the notes. Every so often I can feel his eyes on me again. There’s a long awkward silence and I fidget unsure  what to say or do. My mind starts to wander. Pretty soon I’m back to my canto bight shopping fatasy dreaming about kylo pulling out his black card and spoiling me rotten. Then my mind drifts to a fancy hotel room with silk sheets and an ocean View. A fancy hotel room with just the two of us and a big king sized bed. I sink deeper into my fantasy staring out of the ships tiny window.   I imagine kylo’s big hands on my hips, running my fingers through his hair as I kiss him and god fucking damn I hope he can’t actually read minds. My cheeks heat up at the thought of him listening in on the little pantomime in my head. I decide to peek over at him expecting him to be absorbed in the notes in the datapad. Instead I see him staring straight at me again. He’s leaning forward elbows on his knees almost like a stalking predator ready to pounce. I swallow hard feeling his eyes bore into me. I sit frozen not sure weather to say something or turn back to the window before I can pick one his gloved hands go to the release on the side of his helmet and it hisses open. He removes it combing his mussed hair back into place with his fingers. He then fixes me back with his hard stare and says in a low dangerous voice “your attitude toward me has changed quite a bit y/n” I suppress a shiver as my name rolls off his tongue. “I thought you despised me but now your daydreaming about me?” He continues an annoying smirk curling his lips. So the rumours were true. I open my mouth to defend myself but he cuts me off “save it, ive heard every dirty thought every daydream and every insulting nickname you’ve made up in that pretty little head”. <br/>Fuck he herd me call him lord cranky pants. There’s a silence before I work up the courage to speak. <br/>“If you’ve heard everything then why the fuck am I still alive?” I ask, mentally praising myself at how steady my voice sounds. <br/>He stands and paces toward me. I lean back in my seat cowering as he towers above me. <br/>“You’ve been a great source of amusement” he says darkly <br/>“I’ve especially enjoyed listening to your dirty daydreams. who knew you were such a slut under that professional facade.” His gloved hand comes to the side of my face tilting my head to look up at him. His eyes are dark and I can tell that he’s enjoying toying with me.<br/>Two can play that game I think defiantly. I bat my lashes and say in a sticky sweet voice “I’m sorry Commander. Maybe you should discipline me for my bad behaviour.”   A smile tugs at the former of his lips. He liked that. He lets go of my jaw and paces back across the cabin floor, taking his original seat. I’m about to be disappointed when he points at a spot on the floor in front of him. “Here, on your knees.” I stand and walk confidently over to him my heels clicking on the metal floor. I sink to my knees in front of him waiting to be given my next orders. He reaches forward and pulls the cap off my head I reach up and pull the pin holding my hair out and let it fall around my face. His gloved hand slides into my hair gently then he suddenly roughly grabs a fistful, Tugging hard. I yelp at the sharp pain in my scalp and his other hand comes back to my face. He holds me still as his thumb runs over my plush lips before dipping into my mouth. I taste the expensive leather on my tongue. Something about the leather gloves turns me on so much. He pulls his thumb from my mouth and replaces it with two fingers, shoving them in roughly hitting the back of my throat. Is he testing my gag reflex? I’m lucky enough not to have much of one. His brow raises as he shoves his long fingers impressively far down my throat. He then retracts them clearly satisfied in my ability to take him. His grip on my hair relaxes. <br/>“You really are a little slut aren’t you  officer?” He says mockingly. I nod my head and he tugs my hair again “answer me when I speak to you” he growls.<br/>“Yes sir” I reply, I already sound strung out.<br/>He tilts my head forcing me to look up at him. “You are going to suck my cock slut,As punishment for your insubordination and to convince me your still useful.” His voice is dripping with lust and danger and it goes straight to my core making me rub my thighs together. Another tug at my hair reminding me to answer “ yes sir, I’ll be good for you” I whimper mortified at how pathetic I must sound my previous bravado dissolving. He lets go of my hair and leans back. I wait for his instructions. “Get on with it then you dumb whore.” He says impatiently of course he wants me to do everything for him. Slide my hands up his muscular thighs and palm the growing bulge in his tight trousers. He lets out a little sigh at the contact. I undo his belt and pop open his fly slowly pulling down the waistband if his jeans and underwear to free his throbbing cock.<br/>It’s big. Much bigger than I’d expected. The guy is such a diva I had thought maybe he was making up for something but boy was I wrong. I suddenly remeber he can hear what I’m thinking and glance up at his face. I’m greeted with an amused smirk. “Hurry up officer” he warns, urging me continue. I wrap my hand around his base and take his thick head in my mouth. I let out a little satisfied hum as i draw a low growl from kylo. I swirl my tongue around him before bobbing my head to take him fully into my mouth. Using my hand to stroke whatever I couldn’t fit in I start to Bob my head taking a little more each time. Clearly I was going too slow for his liking because his hand is back in my hair and he shoves my head foreword forcing his thick cock right down my throat I gag and swallow around him trying to accommodate his girth. After a few seconds of watching me choke he loosens his grip and lets me slide him partially out of my throat. I want to impress him and prove I’m a good officer so after taking. Breath I relax my jaw and shove him back into my throat, taking him to the hilt. He groans and pets my hair “such a good little slut. You were made for this” he gathers up my hair into a ponytail to use to yank my head up and down forcing himself further and further down my throat I hollow my cheeks and run my tongue along his shaft as he fucks my face. I can’t help but moan as he bottoms out, the thick head of his dick wedged halfway down my throat. The vibration from my sinful sounds pull a grunt from him. He starts thrusting faster and harder using my mouth like a cheap sex toy. His rhythm gets sloppy and he groans “oh fuck Im gonna cum down your slutty throat. And your gonna swallow all of it like a good girl.” I let out a load moan as he shoves himself in to the hilt again. After a couple of shallow thrusts he groans Loudly and I feel his hot cum spill all over my tongue.” Pull my moth off him with a pop and swallow every last drop. I open my mouth to show him. <br/>“Good girl” he praises petting my hair “I think I will keep you alive a little while longer little one, we’re gonna have lots of fun”. </p><p>I tuck him neatly back into his trousers and he pats his lap<br/> “come here” be says hazily and I stand and plop myself in his lap. He wraps and arm around me and his free hand runs up and down my soft thigh. I relax into his chest and enjoying his attention. <br/>“If you’re a good girl and you behave yourself at the meeting I might see about taking you out tomorrow. Sound good little one?” “Yes sir that sounds amazing!” I hum happily.<br/>His hand slides up a little further and he grabs my ass. Kneading the soft flesh in his big hand drawing a little sound from my mouth. He squeezes me closer to him and kisses me deep and slow. His lips are so soft and gentle and I moan wantonly into his kisses. His lips leave mine and trail down my neck. Suddenly I feel his teeth nip the sensitive flesh as he marks me up. I moan a little louder and shift in his lap. His hand runs back down my leg squeezing my thigh as he nips and kisses my neck. I squeeze my thighs together desperate for some friction on my clit. He notices this little movement and grabs my thigh hard and growls in my ear “slutty behaviour isn’t going to prove your worth to me little one.” I whine wanting him to touch me so badly <br/>“Please commander I need it” I say in a small strung out voice he chuckels darkly at my pathetic plea for him. “Such a dirty girl. Behave yourself and I’ll think about letting you cum later.” I nod my head weakly. Kylo’s grabs my chin and gives me a warning look. “Yes commander.” I squeak. <br/>He lets go of my face and untangles himself from me “off, we’ll arrive soon.” I pout a little but slide off his lap and adjust my uniform. I roll my hair back up and put my cap back on. I almost look like an officer that didn’t just swallow her commanders load. Kylo has put his helmet back on and gone to talk with the pilot about where to land. I fix my lipstick in my reflection I’m the ships little window as cantonica slid into veiw. it’s barren yellow surface was interrupted by and unnaturally blue sparkling ocean, the sea of cantonica. Excitement bubbles in my stomach again as we begin our decent.<br/>We disembark on cantonica surface and a butler greets us and guides us to a lavish casino and hotel right on the beachfront. I feel underdressed in my grey uniform as ladies in beautiful expensive gowns swirl around me. The butler leads us to a private room overlooking the beach and I can’t help but marvel at the beautiful veiw. I don’t get to see much beauty aboard a star destroyer. Commander Ren sits across from a pot bellied man and they begin to discuss boring business stuff. They argue about prices and production times, kylo makes some threats, the usual. After what felt like hours they finally reach an agreement. My feet are numb from standing behind kylo for the whole meeting. I haven’t been paying much attention all I’m here for is to hold commander Ren’s cloak and hand him the datapad when he wants it. Im snapped back into focus The greasy arms dealer says. “You and your assistant have a beautiful suite for the night commander Ren, if you’d like I’ll send some of my best girls up to show you a good time.” I stiffened a little at this idea. I did not suck his dick in a shuttle for him to spend the night with multiple beautiful canto bight women and ignore me. I hear a little huff of laughter leave kylo. He must of heard my internal seething. <br/>“That won’t be necessary I brought my own good time” he replies a tinge of Humor colouring his modulated voice. He turns his head slightly toward me<br/>“Isn’t that right officer” <br/>I can hear the smirk in his voice. <br/>“Yes commander” I squeak. Kylo’s leans back in his seat and pats his lap and says “here” <br/>I cross the room and perch myself on his knee the arms dealers eyes take over my exposed legs and he licks his lips. <br/>“I didn’t know first order gals were any fun commander Ren.” He laughs heartily. <br/>“Most of them aren’t but this one knows exactly how to please her superiors. Don’t you pet?” He croons in my ear despite the arms dealers leering eyes on me in kylo’s lap. I look up at my commander through my lashes and say in my sticky sweet voice “Yes sir, I can please you any way you like.”<br/>Ren hums in approval  then turns to our host. <br/>“show us to our room I want to reward my subordinate for her good behaviour.” The butler scurries forward and bows his head <br/>“If you would follow me sir”  I get off kylo’s lap and he stands but instead of following the butler he grabs me around the waist and tosses me over his shoulder. I squeak in surprise as He lifts me like I weigh nothing. Kylo’s strides after the butler to a big set of double doors. <br/>“Dinner is served at 8 if you need assistance use the intercom next to the bed.” The butler informs kylo who’s standing with me still over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The butler turns on his heel and strides away and kylo’s kicks the sure doors open and strides purposefully over to the bed. Where he deposited me in an undignified heap. I couldn’t help but giggle a little as I bounced in the mattress. Kylo reached up and pressed his helmet release and yankes it off his head. <br/>He climbs onto the bed over me caging next underneath him. He leans down and kisses me roughly. His teeth grazing my bottom lip. I moan wantonly into him and he pulls back smirking. <br/>“You behaved well today pet.” I like this new nickname it probably fits my role rather well. Kylo sits back on his heels still pinning me down across my thighs. His hands roam my chest, squeezing my breasts through the heavy fabric of my uniform. He grabs handfuls if my shirt and yanks hard. Buttons fly off as he forcibly exposes me. I sit up a little to help him undress me. His eyes go back to my chest as he quietly studied me. I’d worn my favourite bra ,I’d bought on a trip to my home planet corella. It was a shithole but they knew how to do sexy. The bra was all black lace with the clasp at the front. little did kylo know my panties matched perfectly. He grabs the front of the lacy fabric and starts to try and undo the clasp but can’t seem to get the hooks to cooperate with his giant gloved hands. I can see him gearing up to Rip my bra off as well. <br/>“Oh no you don’t this shit was expensive!” I say as I bat his hands out of the way and undo the clasp myself. <br/>He bristles above me and grabs hold of my jaw hard. <br/>“I do whatever the fuck I want little one. Don’t stop me again or I won’t let you cum for a month.” <br/>From any other man they would be an empty threat but coming from kylo I believe it. His temper would normally irritate me but right now the little show of power is just getting me wetter.  His big hands cup my bare breasts and he lets a little smile cross his face as I moan at the contact. He gets off me and he pulls off his gloves with his teeth.  Points to a spot on the floor in front of him “here, strip” I I stand and let my shirt that’s still around my shoulders drop to the floor along with my bra. I then slowly unzip the side of my skirt and let it drop, revealing my black lace panties and sheer black stockings. <br/>“Panties off, leave the stockings” he says and starts to strip off his own clothes. When we’re both bare he picks me up again and tosses me back into the pillows and climbs on top. He leans down to kiss me again, it’s a little gentler this time. My hands explore his broad shoulders then make their way into his silky back curls. His lips leave mine and work their way down my neck into my chest. He nips and kisses my nipples making me whimper. He then travels further down and leaves kisses on my stomach making me giggle a little. He carries on leaving a trail until he reaches the soft skin on my inner thigh. He stops and sucks a large dark splotch into the tender flesh drawing a sinful sound from my mouth. Kylo moved to the other side nipping the soft skin making an identical Purple mark. He’s being evil and giving me attention everywhere but where I need it most. “Commander please I need it” I whine. <br/>His teeth sink hard into my thigh, I yelp at the sudden pain. He looks up at me and my eyes meet his pretty brown ones. <br/>“You get what you need when I say so slut.” He purrs dangerously <br/>I managed to whimper out a “yes commander”<br/>Kylo moves back up my thighs teasing me woth kisses and nips I’m compleatly wrecked and soaking wet and he hasn’t even touched me yet. He seems to be satisfied that my dignity is in shreds and I’m pleading for him to touch me. <br/>“Please commander I’ll be good please.” I mewl disgusted at how desperate I sound. He chuckles amused by my pleading. I’m expecting another bite as punishment but instead he sighs dramatically and says “well alright since you asked so nicely pet.” And without giving me warning he buries his face in my aching pussy. I moan loudly as he sucks on my clit. His mouth feels amazing but I need more. I wind my fingers into his hair and whine under him as he gives me just enough to feel good but not enough to give me any relief. <br/>“Please commander more please” I beg hoping he’ll take pity on me and fill me up properly. <br/>Suddenly his mouth leaves my core and I groan in disappointment. It was just starting to feel really good. He crawls up the bed pinning me to the mattress with his giant frame. He kisses yo my neck and mourners “such a sweet little cunt.” In my ear making me shiver. <br/>“Please commander.” I beg again struggling to form complete thoughts as I feel his thick cock press against my dripping pussy. <br/>“Please what? Tell me what you want like a good pet.” He asks in a mocking tone. despite his change in attitude toward me he’s still an asshole and torturing me is still fun. I take a breath and attempt to compose myself to get a satisfactory answer out. <br/>“I want you to fuck me hard into this mattress and fill me up with your cum,sir” I say purr as I take a handful of his hair and pull him down to kiss me. This answer seems to satisfy him and he kisses me back I taste myself in his plush lips. with no warning at all he shoves himself into me to the hilt. I gasp at the stretch. I knew he was big but I thought I could take it. I may have overestimated my ability. <br/>“Don’t worry pet, you’ll get used to it” he teases, clearly listening to my scattered thoughts.<br/>He fucks me roughly until I’m a whining blubbering mess under him. His big hand wrapped around my throat squeezing hard until tears leak out of my eyes. Is deep thrusts make me gasp and he stets a brutal pace. All I can do is hold onto his shoulders,digging my nails in and moan as loudly as I can. I probably woke the guests in the neighbouring rooms. His mouth returns To my throat kissing and sucking big dark splotches on my soft skin. He abruptly puss out of me and I make a sound of protest. He huffs a little laugh and says in his deep voice that makes me melt “on your front pet, I want that pussy from behind.” I scramble onto my front wiggling my ass in the air and he fills me again right up to the hilt. This new angle feels amazing and I’m drooling into the expensive pillows as he ploughs me. I feel the heat building in my belly ready to explode . I whimper as loud as I can muster “please sir please can I cum I need to so bad please!” He slows his pace and leans into my ear “do you think you deserve it hmm?” Even though his pace slowed his cock is still hitting my g spot with every stroke and I’m trying my best not to cum without permission “yes sir I’ve been a good girl all day please may I cum?” I beg into the pillows he considers for a second stilling completely inside me so I can really feel how much he’s stretching me. <br/>“Alright then pet cum for me” <br/>He suddenly picks back up to his fast brutal pace and I feel the best build to a breaking point and I cum all over his thick cock. His pace doesn’t slow as he fucks me through my release. His thrusts start to get sloppy and he finally stills his hips stuffing me so full I could cry. I feel his thick hot cum pour into me filling me more than I’ve ever been. He stays inside me as he catches his breath. I’ve all but collapsed face first into the silk cushions. He slowly pulls out of me , admiring how his cum dribbles out of my abused pussy. He gives my ass a hard smack making me Yelp weakly. “ look at you all fucked out” he purrs. He gently moves me onto my back and I let him just manoeuvre  me like a rag doll. He gets off the bed and pulls on his underwear then disappears into the bathroom. I just lay limp on the bed, completely fucked into oblivion. I’m not even sure I could stand right now. I’m vaguely aware that kylo is back in the room and I feel the bed dip as he sits. A warm damp cloth begins to clean up the mess he left. Unusually tender for the British asshole I’ve come to know and love. <br/>“Nothing tender about it you’re just making a mess on the sheets” he huffs.<br/>“You need to stop doing that” I grumble knowing he’d been rummaging around in my thoughts again. I slowly sit up, propping myself against the pillows and I wiggle my way under the thick comforter. Kylo disappears into the bathroom again for a minute and then to my surprise climbs into the bed next to me. His arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me against his chest. He’s warm and solid and I can’t help but feel safe and protected in his embrace. I’m still a little shocked by this action. I definitely wasn’t expecting the formidable kylo’s ren to cuddle after sex. <br/>We lay together for quite some time just basking in the afterglow. He starts getting a little restless and begins to kiss my neck softly, rocking his hips into my ass. I can feel him getting hard again.I turn to face him and his lips collide with mine in a surprisingly soft kiss. <br/>I push him onto his back and straddle his hips, shocking him by taking control. I feel his growing hardon underneath me and I lazily grind down into the big bulge in his black boxers. He squished my soft chest and gives my ass a few smacks. I shuffle down a little and help him free his painfully hard chick from the confines of his underwear. I still can’t believe how big he is and I marvel at how thick and heavy he feels in my hand. I scoot back up and line him up with my soaked entrance. He steadies my hips as I sink down on his length. This position means I feel him so deep in me I have to take a moment it adjust and for once he lets me, just enjoying the feeling of being inside me. I slowly start to roll my hips against his feeling the fat head of his cock nudging my sensitive g spot. Riding him is utterly blissful. I’ve never felt so full, my mind goes hazy as he starts to thrust up into my pussy drawing little Mewls from me. His pace quickens and I feel my climax coming. One of his hands leaves my hip and moves to my clit ribbing fast circles and he growls “cum all over my cock like a good slut” and at his command I<br/>Come undone. I feel the wave of pleasure wash over me as my pussy squeezes him tight. He thrusts a few more times then unloads inside me for the second time.<br/>We both ride out our highs together and I slowly pull Ludwig off him and collapse onto his broad chest. “Fuck that was good” I sigh against him. His arms wrap around me again and he murmurs “I’m going to keep you as my personal fuck toy. You take it so well pet.” I nuzzle into him smiling at his praise. <br/>My hazy post cum thoughts are rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. <br/>“ who the fuck is that” kylo grumbles. <br/>I start to get up to go investigate when to my surprise he grabs my waist and plops me back on the sheets “you stay” he says firmly and climbs of the bed pulling on his thick leather pants and his mask he saunters shirtless to the door and the hinges on his helmet hiss closed as he opens it. <br/>Outside there’s a short twilek man with a smartly pressed butler uniform. “Good evening sir, I have come to collect you for dinner.” <br/>He says in a forced posh accent. <br/>“What dinner?” Kylo asks in a slightly more terrifying tone than necessary. The butler cowers a little but manages to say “dinner with your business associates at 8 pm. I was under the impression you had been informed.” <br/>We had been informed but were too busy fucking to pay attention to the time. Kylo pauses then says “ I will be down in 15 minutes” then closes the door in the butlers face. He turns back to me and I can’t help but giggle. he’s wearing just pants and his mask, shirtless and shoeless but somehow no less intimidating. <br/>“ what’s funny?” He questions. <br/>“ just please look in the mirror” I snicker. He turns and I think I hear a huff of laughter leave the modulator then he turns back to me and says <br/>“Get dressed we have 10 minutes to be at a diving formal business dinner” I have to be presentable in 10 minutes and I’m currently still naked and sweaty. Fuck I hate my job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awkward dinner conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A formal dinner with unpleasant company is A risk when your boss is known for murdering people who annoy him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter but more is coming I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I scramble to make myself presentable for a formal dinner. Wrapping my hair up fixing my Makeup and trying desperately to look less like my commanding officer just fucked my brains out. I somehow manage to get dressed in the 10 minutes I was allowed though I still look a little disheveled. Uniform a little creased, a ladder in my stockings, my cap a little askew on my head. Kylo looks irritatingly put together. I’m surprised to see his helmet sitting on the table as he waits by the door but I guess he couldn’t eat with it on so it does make sense. I step into my heels and scurry to the door.<br/>
“Ok I’m ready” I say smoothing out my jacket. Kylo chuckles softly and reaches up to fix my skewed cap. His gloved hand tilts my chin up to look at him “perfect” he mumbles, then thrusts the door open to leave without another word. </p><p>Dinner is boring and long. I sit at kylo’s side as the fat greasy men at the table make sexist jokes and ogle the waitresses. I zone out for most of it until the grimy pustule of a man who offered kylo a hooker for the night asks “was she good fun commander? I can still send you some more entertainment if you get bored of her.” He lets out an ugly snort laugh. I glance at kylo and I’m surprised to see that his face is displaying pure rage. Something I’m familiar with. I see him begin to raise his hand to choke the life out of the greasy arms dealer so I place my hand on his thigh and give it a squeeze and think loudly in my head ;“please don’t kill him I really don’t want to do that paperwork” his hand lowers and balls up into a fist.<br/>
“I don’t think the commander will be requiring extra entertainment tonight thank you sir.” I say in my fake sweet polite voice. “Suit yourself!” He guffaws sloshing wine onto the white tablecloth. After dinner is finished the party moves to the bar area and the already drunk arms dealers get even drunker. Kylo has stuck to water for the meal but I had a fair few glasses of wine and I’m starting to feel it’s effects. The businessmen keep buying me drinks even though I keep declining. I don’t want to seem rude so I drink. I’m handed another cocktail by a scantily clad waitress and Before I can take a sip kylo is confiscating it.<br/>
“I think you’ve had enough little one.” He murmurs in my ear. “ oh come on just one more” I whine being the petulant one for once. Kylo takes my hand and pulls me to one of the lavish couches in the cocktail lounge and sits me on his lap. “You have had enough and I don’t like the way they’re looking at you” he says quietly in my ear. He wraps me up I. His arms and rests a hand on my thigh, clearly marking his territory. He’s warm and comfy and he smells like cologne. All my drunk brain can think to do is lean against him and nuzzel into his chest. He squeezes me a little tighter as one of the gaggle of greasy weapon manufacturers sits on the couch next to the two of us.<br/>
“Looks like little miss can’t hold her drink.” He cackles. He leans a little closer to kylo and says “ how much would you want for her? She’s such a pretty subservient thing I think she’d do very well as an uh ‘entertainer’.” He says with a wink.<br/>
I feel kylo’s stiffen and I know that this man is dead. In my drunken state I forget to not say what I want him to hear out loud and accidentally blurt “kylo if you’re going to kill him do it later when there’s less people around. I don’t want to fill out a public incident report.“<br/>
Kylo sighs “fine later then” and goes back to stroking my thigh. In his drunken state the creepy businessman takes this as a joke but I know that this man will not see daylight.<br/>
After this incident kylo lifts me off his lap and begins to say his goodbyes to our hosts. It takes forever but eventually we escape to the safety of the hotel room. I’m tipsy and still sweaty from earlier and all I want is to shower and go to bed. I struggle to undress and stumble into the bathroom. Noticing how imapired I am kylo follows me. He turns on the water and strips off his goth gear then helps me into the shower. It’s not really sexy he just helps me wash my hair and take off my makeup. Then when we’re done he wraps me in a fluffy towel And rummages I’m my bag for pyjamas. I packed a cute little pink nighty and he slips it over my head. I let all this happen a little dumbfounded by how soft and caring he’s being. We climb into bed and he wraps an arm around my waist and murmurs “goodnight little one” in my ear. I drift off to sleep wrapped up in his arms feeling warm and safe with the most dangerous man in the galaxy.<br/>
I wake up in the middle of the night. To the sound of the door clicking shut. I sit up and turn in the lamp to see kylo re entering the room. He has a slightly manic look on his face that I’ve come to know quite well. He always looks like that after he does something violent. He doesn’t say anything and I’m not sure if I should I don’t want to provoke him when he’s like this. It’s like he’s on a hair trigger anything could result in my head flying off my shoulders.<br/>
He takes off his shirt and pants then climbs back into bed next to me. He notices that I shrink away from him a little. “I’m not going to hurt you. I actually enjoy your company you don’t have anything to worry about.”<br/>
He says it matter of factly like it’s not the nicest thing he’s ever said to me,Or probably anyone.  I scoot closer to him and he wraps me in his arms again.<br/>
“Did you kill him?” I ask quietly.<br/>
“No he might die later though.” He whispers back.<br/>
“What did you do to him?” I know I’m pushing it but to my surprise he answers me.<br/>
“I beat that fat fuck within an inch of his life. But I didn’t think you’d want to do the paperwork so I didn’t kill him. Hopefully he chokes on the teeth I knocked out.” I feel kylo squeeze me a little tighter. I’m not really sure how to reply so I just lay my head against his chest and mumble a little “thank you” even though I know he just beat a man half to death with his bare hands I somehow manage to go back to sleep. I think maybe he did some weird force fuckery on me because I went out like a light. When I wake again the sun is streaming thorough the sliding door to the balcony. We must of slept in. I’m still bundled up on kylo’s chest, a protective arm around my waist. He’s fiddling with my hair again just enjoying the closeness. It’s so oddly easy to be close to him. Maybe it’s because I’ve seen him freak out so much I’m just not afraid of him.<br/>
The gentle head scratches and sound of his heartbeat are so relaxing I feel safe and cared for.I would never of expected that from a man who kills for fun. “It’s not for fun” his voice rumbles “there’s always a reason.” Of course he’s been rummaging around in my thoughts again.<br/>
I sit up a little to look at him and tentatively ask “why are you being like this? So caring and gentle I mean, it’s kinda out of character.” He ponders for a moment and replies slowly “I like you. Have done for a while.” He pauses again like he’s trying to find the right words “I want to care for you, it feels good.”<br/>
I let my head rest back over his heart and mumble; “yeah does feel good” the room falls into comfortable silence as I mull his response. After a few minuets of petting my hair he speaks again “you’ve been a good girl for me so would you like to go shopping?”<br/>
“Are you serious?” I ask sitting up again<br/>
“Of course I said if you were good I’d make your sugar baby fantasy come true. Would you still like that?”<br/>
A little smile tugs his lips as I squeak “yes please I’m so excited!” He gives my butt a little smack and says In his commanding tone “get dressed, wear that short little skirt again.”<br/>
I hurry to get dressed ready for a day of being spoiled rotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugar daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo makes good on his promise to fulfill your shopping fantasy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while I’ve been ✨struggling mentally✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I’m dressed in my uniform complete with my too short skirt. Kylo is dressed in his usual black on black ensemble but he’s without his mask again. His lightsaber is on his hip as usual so he isn’t trying to blend in I wonder to myself why he isn’t wearing it. <br/>“If I had it on I couldn’t do this.” He says and grabs my waist and gives me a soft kiss.Ah that’s why. <br/> We exit the hotel and take a cab to canto bight’s thriving shopping district. I catch glimpses of the glittering ocean as we glide in between the elegant buildings. <br/>we arrive on the main strip and exit the cab. The street is beautiful. White stone buildings with huge glass frontages filled with decadent clothes and expensive jewellery.<br/>“Where would you like to start little one?” Kylo says placing his big leather clad hand in my hip. I lead him toward a store with beautiful sparkly dresses in the window. <br/>“Here please!”  I browse through the beautiful clothes and kylo lurks behind me the whole time making other patrons slightly uncomfortable. I pull out a silky pink wrap dress with little strawberry decals. The fabric is soft and floaty and hangs beautifully. Kylo notices me admiring it and slips his arm around my waist. “Like that one sweetheart?”  He asks quietly. <br/>“Yes it’s beautiful. Can I try it on?” He moss and I take the beautiful silky dress to the dressing room. It fits like a glove hugging my curves in all the right places. I exit the dressing room and give kylo a twirl. He nods in approval and waves to a service droid and says “my girl wants the dress to wear now.” The droid bows and packs up my uniform neatly. Kylo and the droid arrange payment and for my other clothes to be sent to our hotel room. I can’t help but just stand and swish the silky skirt around me. I’ve never worn something this pretty in my life. I look like a little pink marshmallow, especially next to kylo in his mass of black on black cloaks. Kylo finished with the droid and takes my arm. “You look beautiful” he mutters avoiding my eyes. I blush a lot at that little compliment. <br/>I spend the day dragging kylo around stores. He isn’t afraid to spend the supreme leaders money and I end up with a new dress, Lingerie, shoes and a necklace. The necklace is short like. Choker made with a thick silver chain. At the front it closes with a little heart shaped padlock witch kylo has the key to.<br/>When we walk back through the decadent lobby of the hotel I actually feel like I fit in with the expensive women in expensive finery around me. We make it back to the room and as soon as the doors swing shut kylo has his hands on me. <br/>“did you like being spoiled today hmm?” He murmurs in my ear. <br/>“Yes sir, thank you” my voice sounds smaller than I would’ve liked. I’ve fantasised about being spoiled a lot, the first order don’t really allow much in the way of luxuries so the idea of a lavish shopping trip was a popular daydream among the orders single women. <br/>The time I’ve been lost in thought kylo has spent unzipping much dress and letting it fall off my shoulders. He’s  leaving trails of kisses on my neck. “Think of his jealous those other girls would be.” He chuckles against my skin. <br/>“They’d kill to be spoiled and treated like a little princess.” I like that. I want to be his princess. <br/>“Then you shall be.” He lets the dress fall in the ground then picks me up and plonks me on the many decorative cushions at the top of the bed. He kicks off his boots and climbs on after me. He isn’t messing around and yoinks my panties off immediately. I squeal in surprise but he shushes me with a kiss. He works his way down my body leaving hickies on my chest and kisses on my stomach. He settles between my thighs and smiles up at me “not done spoiling you yet princess.” Without warning he buries his face in my pussy. <br/>I swear this man eats pussy like it’s his job, he has me shaking and moaning under him in seconds. My back arches as I feel his thick fingers push into me. His mouth on me and his fingers inside me keep me teetering on the edge. I know he’s doing it on purpose to torture me for fun. “Please please please can I cum” My voice is just a strung out whimper by this point. “Hmmmm. Do you think you deserve it?” His voice is low and husky, his face is covered in my juices and he’s looking right up at me with those pretty brown eyes. Truly no I do not deserve this treatment. He’s magnificent. <br/>“Yes sir I’ve been good please I’ll behave so well for you please” I’m just hopelessly begging now as he works me up to the edge and holds me there. It feels like an eternity before he finally relents. “Alright little princess, cum for me” he speeds up and the coil in my belly snaps. My vision goes white as I cry out his name my fingers tangled in his fluffy hair. He takes me through the release and peppers my thighs with kisses. He works his way up and I impatiently pull him in for a kiss, tasting myself on his mouth. He pulls back and says “well done princess. As much as I want to fuck you into this mattress. We unfortunately have a shuttle waiting for us so get dressed like a good girl.” I make my best pouty face and cling to him. “Please sir I need you.” I say giving him my best googly eyes. “Don’t be naughty go get dressed” he rumbles. I know that this is the only warning I’m going to get and I’m certain that he’s not one to shy away from punishment so obey. Still sulking a just a tiny bit. I put on my boring grey uniform and sadly pack my pretty new dress in my bag along with the other goodies kylo spoiled me with. When we’re packed and ready kylo grabs me around the waist and gives me a kiss. It’s soft and heated and it leaves me a  little lightheaded. He puts his helmet on and I’m secretly lad I can’t look at him anymore. <br/>“Come on little brat the sooner we get in that shuttle the sooner I can give you what you want.” He gives my ass a little smack then we both leave the room and hurry to the landing pad. His shuttle is waiting but this time instead of sitting with me he heads to the cockpit leaving me alone with my dirty thoughts about what I want him to do to me later. <br/>The shuttle ride is long and boring without kylo there to make it fun. I6: a relief when the shuttle glides into the hangar and I can finally stand and stretch my aching joints. <br/>Kylo exits the cockpit and strides right past me ignoring me completely. Not gonna lie I did half expect that his affection would be reserved for behind closed doors but it still stung that he didn’t even look at me. I go back to my tiny room with my hard uncomfy bunk and unpack my bag. I hang the pretty silky dress in my little closet. It looks so out of place among my dark grey officers uniforms. I sit on my bed and just unpack the events of the past two days. I fucked my boss. He beat a guy within an inch of his life. He took me shopping and now I have to go back to bringing him coffee like nothing happened. What the fuck. My com link stays suspiciously quiet and I check my data pad for instructions but none are forthcoming so I just lay on my bunk fiddling with the shiny black heels kylo’s got me. hours pass and it comes time to retrieve the Prince of darknesses dinner I haul myself off the lumpy mattress and wander to the officers mess. The cook (always surprised to see me breathing) hands over the tray and mutters “you be careful he’s in a hell of a mood today. A few hours ago I saw him throw a guy into a garbage disposal chute” I roll my eyes and reply “oh great so he’s having a full tilt diva tantrum like he does every other Tuesday.” The cook is really trying not to laugh because i can tell kylo scared the shit out of him but also his outburst are quite comical to me. <br/>I head for kylo’s quarters preparing myself for whatever the hell he has I’m store for me. It’s only been like 6 hours since he had his head buried between my legs and he’s managed to get angry enough to assault someone so I have no idea what to expect. I press the intercom as usual with my sunny service voice “good evening commander I have your dinner.” The door slides open but no asset comes through the com and I am greeted with an absolute fucking bomb site. The couch is tipped over ,the coffee table is broken in half there’s feathers everywhere from a burst pillow and one of the light strips has been ripped out of the ceiling and is dangling by its wire. I’m not even sure how he did that. <br/>I set his meal on his desk. There’s plenty of space because everything that was on it is now on the floor. I look around the room but I still don’t see the destroyer himself. I see a trail of black garments including his helmet leading to the bathroom and I think I can hear the shower running. I do consider just fucking running because as much as he appears to like me he could kill me with his bare hands. But like the dumb idiot I am I follow the trail of destruction to the bathroom. The door slides open to reveal kylo sitting on the floor of the shower still wearing a shirt and pants, Just staring into space. He’s soaking wet, shivering and I’m not even sure if he’s aware of me because he doesn’t react at all when I walk over to squat down in front of him. <br/>“Kylo? Can you hear me?” I ask tentatively. He looks at me eyes glazed over and gives me a tiny little nod. <br/>“Want to get out of the shower? Your lips are turning blue.” He nods again but doesn’t move. I lean over and turn off the water. That’s a good start. I now have the task of getting an 6”3 slab of uncooperative muscle off the floor. Im by no means petite but I’m still smaller than him so there’s no way I can haul his ass of the tiles. This is going to take some coaxing. From what I can tell he’s had some kind of breakdown and destroyed his room then dissociated in the shower while clothed? For some reason? <br/>I lean closer to him and gently touch his cheek. “Kylo you need to come get dry or you’re going to get sick” I say trying to be gentile but firm. He does respond this time seeming to take my words in a little. I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and hauls himself off the floor. He doesn’t let go of my hand and won’t look at me just at the floor. I hand him a towel and say firmly “take those wet clothes off and dry up I’m going to get you dry clothes ok?” Another little nod. I retrieve a black t shirt some boxers for him and go back into the bathroom to find him wrapped in a towel with his soaked clothes at his feet. I hand over the dry ones “put those on I’m going to clean up a bit out here.” <br/>I call a cleaning droid and get to work picking up the upset couch putting all the papers back on his desk and requesting an engineer to fix the light. Still not sure how he did that. The droid arrives and begins to vacuum up the feathers. I realise it’s been quite a while and Kylo still hasn’t left the bathroom. I find I’m sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a towel over his head just kind of staring again. <br/>“Kylo? I’ve cleaned up outside how about you come get into bed?” He nods and slowly stands. I reach out and pull the towel off his head hanging it up. I then take his hand and guide him out of the bathroom to his massive bed. He quietly climbs under the blankets, still looking dazed. “There’s some food on your desk if you want it..” I say about to leave when he pipes  up in a hoarse voice “stay, please?” <br/>I hesitate for a second then relent. <br/>“Ok give me a sec” <br/>I strip off my jacket,my shoes and my cap. I let my hair down then slide into bed next to kylo. <br/>He reaches for me and wraps himself around me. He’s freezing cold so I draw myself close to him to help warm him back up. He clings to me a little tighter. I slide my hand into his hair giving him little scratches. This seems to relax him further and after a few minutes he’s sound asleep with his head on my chest, all wrapped around me. I’ve seen him have breakdowns but not one this severe before. The ones I see are usually just explosive rage and then simmering quiet rage. Whatever happened must of thrown him into a compete tailspin. The steady sound of his breathing and the warmth of his arms around me eventually lul me to sleep too. <br/>I’m woken in the middle of the night cycle by kylo’s weight leaving my chest. I sit up to see where he’s gone and find him sitting up next to me surveying me quietly. <br/>“Hey you ok?” I say in my sleepy groggy voice. <br/>“I’m not sure.” He replies quietly. <br/>“Do you remember what happened?” It takes a while for him to respond and when he does it’s slow and unsure like he’s trying to find the words.<br/>“I was called by the supreme leader. He reprimanded me about beating that arms dealer.” He pauses and takes a shaky breath.<br/>“He saw you in my head and told me if I couldn’t focus on my tasks because of you he would have to make me kill you.” <br/>That’s wonderful I’m now in the radar of the supreme leader. <br/>“I’m sorry I tried to keep him out” kylo mumbles, he must’ve been listening to my thoughts. <br/>“It’s ok kylo I won’t get in the way. If you want you can ask for a new assistant and I’ll stay out of your way?” <br/>His eyes go wide and he almost yells “no don’t go!” He shrinks back into himself a little and mutters “I want you to stay with me. I like it when you’re around.” <br/>“Ok then I’ll stay but I can look after myself. No more macho bullshit. I’ll do my job you do yours and I’ll come see you in your downtime ok?” He nods and shuffles closer to me. “You want to cuddle some more?” I ask him softly.<br/>He nods and lays back down. I snuggle into his chest and settle down to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>